reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Warrior
Originally a project to replace the long running M4A2 Grizzly Tank for the USA but being beaten by the new and improved Crusader Leopard that is capable of being manned by 1 operator, investors have been looking to get the tank in service with various nations & factions. At the moment, the M31 Warrior is being used by the following factions & groups: * Minor & Mercenary Factions - Variants of the Warrior have been acquired by various factions & even private contractors to use against enemies & defense of troubled areas with long range radar * Osman Security Consulting - Ordered for use against enemy forces and also for protection of all vital targets & VIPs, the Warrior has been in service since 2028, equipped with a modified radar Civilian Production "For Fun and Prophets" - Evans Warrior Operator - First developed as an investment and replacement for the USA's fleet of Grizzly Tanks but lost to the new and improved Crusader Leopard series, the M31 Warrior Tank is a robust medium armoured battle tank which can be utilised by any faction if they desire a tank for combat purposes or holding out an important objective, the technology utilised on the Warrior Tank can be utilised for various wars if things start getting rough, the tank is equipped with a standard 105mm Rifled Cannon which can launch a concussive Canister Shell at enemy targets by their commander. Operation and Use Warriors were first sighted being used by European Peacekeeper Forces in 2023, all-thou the tank lost its bid to the Crusader Leopard series after 2022, the tank was also equipped with an onboard radar scanner which can help commanders track down enemy units which are using camouflage. Tend to use Canister Shells as primary ammunition for the tank's 105mm Rifled Gun, they are moderately armoured which can easily take on a Type-79 Battlemaster of China, a T-77 Fox of Yuri's New Russia and even one of America's M4A2 Grizzly within afew shots. The tank is high-tech like the Crusader and other tanks in history, but has to be manned by 3 members unlike current Crusader Tanks which can only be manned by a single person. The crew inside the tank can utilise its equipment which can even pinpoint targets for EMTV's special artillery unit, known as the M677 Vortigaunt, a specially designed deployable artillery. Possible Users All-thou these tanks were mostly designed to replace other tanks within America, they are usually sighted by various forces across the world apart from the United States Task Forces thanks to additional funding by supporters of various factions across the world. *First use of the M31 Warrior Tank recorded by the European Peacekeeper Forces. *The Allied Nations Company of Liberty has a small number of Warrior Tanks utilised by Dane Clarence, using Gauss Cannons. * In the Eurasian Commonwealth, Supporters and Local Militia utilise the Warrior Tank to support the security of their homeland and their allies in response to terrorist threats located within the continent. Future The future of any further deployments of the M31 Warrior Tank is currently discussed by several factions that is currently operating them, however currently as of today the tank is still being taken into consideration if the tank may need a design rehaul to its combat system and armour; however there are currently no confirmation on the Mark.II of the tank being discussed by EMTV Inc. employees and contractors, all-thou its technology makes the Warrior more likely a tank of the future as some people say. Currently the Warrior might have a longer service than predicted within parts of Europe or even some parts of South America, but due to intense conflicts breaking out in various parts of the world, there have been a small increase of orders for the current M31 Warrior Tank design as of today; as their technology can assist them in combat, their future is possibly a good sign for further and possible future development of the Warrior. OSC Warrior "Prepare the cannon for firing" - OSC Warrior Operator - To be added... Behind the Scenes * The Warrior Tank's design is based off the Beta USA Crusader design, which was found in betas in early portions of C&C Generals, before the Hover-Crusader was replaced by the Leopard Tank. * Combing elements of Radar Technology and Concussive Canister Shells, the M31 Warrior is a good tank to utilise at a good price if a EMTV Warehouse is captured. Category:Units Category:Units of EMTV Inc. Category:Units of Osman Security Consulting Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin